Let's Go Again!
by Alisha Malfoy
Summary: Harry and his sister Arabella have finally defeated the Dark Lord, but now they've been deaged and tossed in the past! Will they ever get back home? Who is the real Dark Lord? Bad at summaries, good story! AU Dumbledore!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First off: The first few chapters belong to **I-Don't-Know-Who97** and their story **"James' Little Brother"**. I loved it so much and was so sad not to see any updates, so I decided to continue it, but with a few variations. Second: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter and anything else you may recognize. I only own Arabella. This is a fanfic for fun and I am in no way making any monetary value off of this. While I wish I was J.K Rowling, I am just a seventeen year old Indian chick that has absolutely no life for her senior year.

Remember to leave comments/reviews. I love feedback (good and bad)! I don't have a Beta so forgive me for any mistakes.

Chapter One: The Final Battle

This was it, the final battle. Scattered around the grounds were fallen members from both sides. The Weasley Twins stood back to back, bruised and battered, but still resilient shooting spells towards their enemies. Draco and Blaise were sneakily casting spells and hexes at the self-proclaimed light wizards and witches around them whilst Neville and Ginny fought off various curses that were being shot at the students.

Harry Potter was dueling with the Dark Lord in the middle of the Great Hall whilst his sister, Arabella, was engaged in a battle with various members of the Order of the Fried Chicken. Both were dirty, bloody and battered. Scars littered their body and their scars were still weeping as the Horcrux was ripped out of them. The Dark Lord was enraged that all his plans, all his years of careful scheming had blown up in his face. When the battle had first begun he had shot two spells at the Potter siblings and had hit them, but so far there had been no ill effects except for the shining aura that had appeared around them for a few seconds.

Harry's wand slashed, twirled, and performed almost any other movement you could think of while he was dueling the Dark Lord. Arabella, on the other hand, was graceful with her movements, dancing around the blind followers that had no brain to think for themselves, bending backwards and sliding to dodge their spells. Finally, the Dark Lord went too far; he tried to cast the killing curse at Harry with a wand that thought of Harry at its' master. The killing curse rebounded on him, and he died. Cheers went up as their side won, people hugging each other and laughing in glee that it was finally over.

Arabella ran towards her older brother, tripping slightly as she clutched her side in pain. Harry smiled, despite to agony his body felt and wrapped his arms around his red-headed sister. They had done it, they had really done it. He was finally gone, and this time he would never return. "Ry! Ella!" the two heard, but before they could turn to the voice, they were pitched forward. 'This must be the effects of whatever that ass hit me with,' Harry thought as he kept his arms wrapped around Arabella. The world seemed to fade around them until it was only rushing colors and fast backwards movement.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Dad

Disclaimer: I have done it! I have imperiused the Goblins to give me the rights to Harry Potter! Mwahahahahhaha. *hears banging on front door* Never mind, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and forever will. *Door slams open* SAVE THE OREOS!

Chapter Two: Meeting Dad

James Potter was very confused. His day had started out pleasant and normal. He and his adopted brothers, Sirius and Remus, had made trouble until their mother had told them to stay out of the house for the rest of the day. This was something that happened quite regularly, and she knew they would be back in time for lunch.

That was where the normalness of the day ended. The three of them had been fooling around at the bounds of the property when there was a loud 'BANG!' and a little boy and little girl fell out of thin air. This was very strange because only those with Potter blood could get through the wards without having one of the Potters with them. The boy had muttered to himself until James had gone over to try and figure out who these mysterious children were. James was stunned when he crouched down to find himself looking at a carbon copy of himself and Lily!

Both children looked to be around six years old. The boy, looked eerily similar to James, but with emerald green eyes instead of hazel eyes. His hair was unruly, long and seemed to tickle his chin. The girl was smaller than the boy, more petite. Her hair was a fiery red, long to the small of her back. Both children were dirty, covered in leaves and dirt.

"What's he done now," the little boy complained. "Is it too much to ask for all the universe to just leave me alone?" he looked around and noticed for the first time that, a,) he was a lot smaller, b.) Teenage versions of his father and godfather, and Remus Lupin were staring at him and c.) Arabella was just as tiny as he was.

'Of course the meddling fool would send us into the past in a de-aged body. That's exactly his style; spastic and random,' Harry thought.

Arabella muttered out loud without thinking. "That man is totally mental," she said. "What did he do now? I really don't think there's a way to fix this. Let's just go with it," still muttering too low for any of the boys to hear her besides Harry. Sirius and Remus caught snatches of what she had said, but not enough to get anything out of it.

James walked up to them. "Hello little ones," he said, crouching to their level. "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said clearly. 'And this is my little sister, Arabella Potter." James' eyes widened. Sirius and Remus just stared at the boy who was a carbon copy of James except for the eyes and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead and girl that looked like a copy of Lily Evans but with hazel eyes, eyes, James realized, were his own.

"I think we'd better take them to Mum," James said, looking at his adopted brothers. "She'll probably know what to do." The two boys nodded, and James picked the two up.

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly. He was far too old to be carried at nearly eighteen, and even the way he was now (he appeared to be around ten or eleven) he was too big. "Put me down!"

Sirius laughed. "Sorry kiddo, but we have a bit of a walk, and you're kind of small to be walking it by yourself. How old are you, six, nearly seven?"

Harry and Arabella huffed indignantly again. "I'll have you know that I am nearly eleven," he said a tad angrily.

"No way!" Sirius cried in surprise. "Even I wasn't that small at eleven."

Harry gave him a look. "It helps growing if you have enough food."

"Why didn't you?" Sirius asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the house," Harry told them. "I know you don't trust me, but I swear on my magic and life that I would never lead Death Eaters to your house or hurt the Potter family in any way. That doesn't include Peter." Harry had learned that this was a very solemn oath because if you broke it you might actually lose your magic. James seemed to think this was good enough because he continued to carry Harry and Arabella towards his house. Arabella shot Harry a look, before he glared pointedly at her.

"Will you please put me down?" Harry pleaded.

James grinned evilly. "Nope," he said happily. "I don't care if you're six, eleven, or eighteen; you won't be able to keep up on your own, so I'm going to carry you." Harry moaned, but resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be put down anytime soon.

Harry and Arabella were very tired from the battle with the Dark Lord (and the fact that they hadn't slept properly in three days) and even the pain of all the injuries they had acquired wasn't enough to keep them awake. Both children found their heads slowly drifting down onto James' shoulder.

They, as in the James, Remus, and Sirius, had decided to take the children to meet their mother, seeing as they claimed to be a Potter, and they were still small children. James had scooped both children into his arms, (which they both instantly protested against, saying that they were much too old to be carried) and they started back to the house.

'They are far too light' James instantly noted. Both kids had refused to say anything about themselves except that they hadn't gotten enough food when they were young and what their names were. Harry and Arabella were tiny for an eleven-year-old.

James slowly bounced both Harry and Arabella in his arms in a comforting way until the poor kids fell asleep. James felt oddly protective of Harry and Arabella, but he didn't know why he felt that way. He just thought the kids was something precious that should be treated with utmost care. He didn't feel that way about other little kids so it didn't make sense that he felt that way for Harry and Arabella, but he figured it was because the kids claimed to be related to him.

Once they arrived back at the house he motioned for Remus to get the door because he didn't want to risk dropping Harry and Arabella trying to get it open himself, or waking them by talking out loud. He cradled the children close, years of quidditch leaving his arms toned and strong.

Once the door was open the three of them trooped into the house.

"James!" his mother Elisabeth cried angrily. "I told you to stay outside until I called you in for lunch! It's hardly even been a half an hour and-" Sirius put a hand over her mouth which was (in James' mind anyway) a very dangerous thing to do.

"Shhhh!" Sirius hissed. "We found two kids and they're sleeping, so be quiet!"

"No I'm not," Harry said sleepily, lifting his head from James' shoulder. Arabella rubbed at her eyes, turning to look around the room. "Where are we?"

"Oh dear," Elisabeth said, softening instantly and going into mother mode. "Put them down on the couch James, I'll undo the glamour's."

"Hey!" Harry cried. "I like the glamour's just fine the way they are thanks!"

"We don't need them taken off!" Arabella added as both she and Harry wiggled in James's arm.

"Don't be silly dears, I need to know what's wrong with you. Who are your parents?" The Potter Matriarch questioned as she got her wand out.

"Um…" Harry said, looking a little blank. He was actually trying to come up with a suitable lie, but obviously didn't think fast enough.

"Our parent's aren't here at the moment," Arabella said quickly. "We really shouldn't be here to begin with."

"Well, I'd have to contact them to let them know where you are." Elisabeth told them, to which both kids yelled "No!"

I have an easier way," Elisabeth announced when she saw that they were getting nowhere. "It's a spell I learned that will show your family tree."

Harry and Arabella looked panicked. "I don't think that's such a good-" Too late.

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Father: James Charles Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Grandfather: Charles Franklin Potter**

 **Grandmother: Elisabeth Jade Potter nee Meadows**

 **Arabella Lily Potter**

 **Father: James Charles Potter**

 **Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Grandfather: Charles Franklin Potter**

 **Grandmother: Elisabeth Jade Potter nee Meadows**

Harry and Arabella groaned covering their faces with their hands.

"James?" Elisabeth said softly. "What do you know about this?"

"Nothing!" James cried. "We were just playing around on the grounds when they popped out of nowhere!"

"Dang coot," Harry muttered. "Wonder what happened to Bellatrix…"

"You've met my darling cousin?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Had the pleasure of watching her die," Arabella said spitefully, absentmindedly rubbing her arm where the words 'Blood Traitor' was hidden under her sleeve.

"We're from the future, obviously," Harry said. "We were hit with some kind of spell that shrunk me to this size and sent me back in time."

"What'd you do to make her that mad?" Sirius asked as he took note of the spite in Arabella's voice. He was impressed as the two Potters exchanged weary glances.

"Got hit by a stray spell when she was dueling with Molly Weasley. Couldn't have been happier when Mrs. Weasley hit darling Bella."

"How old are you truly?" James asked, eager to get to know his children while he could. He knew he would probably know said children very well in the future, but he wanted to know now.

"Seventeen," Harry said glaring at him.

"I'm sixteen," Arabella said, she had been born approximately nine months after Harry, her birthday being the 28th of May.

"I told you, you didn't need to carry us," Harry added.

James smirked. "I obviously did as you both feel asleep on me. And besides, like I said, I wouldn't have cared if you were six, eleven, or eighteen, neither of you couldn't have kept up on your own."

Harry pouted. "Not my fault we haven't gotten a nights rest in three days."

"Not that any of those nights were actually peaceful," Arabella snorted.

"As much as I would love to continue this very enlightening discussion, I think Harry and Arabella need to get whatever injuries they have treated."

"I'm fine," Harry and Arabella said. It was an automatic reaction to anyone asking if they were injured. Neither of them wanted to worry anyone.

"I'll be the judge of that," Elisabeth said primly. "If you're anything like James your definition of 'fine' means you're not about to die. Honestly, I think he could be under the cruciatus and he would try to tell me he's fine in between screams!"

Both Harry and Arabella blushed and ducked their head. They had both told the Weasley matriarch they were fine after the Goblet of Fire – when she had found out they had been under the cruciatus, well there ears had been ringing for days.

"You haven't been under it have you?" Remus asked randomly.

"N-no, why would you think I was," Harry stuttered as Arabella face palmed.

"Way to have that Gryffindor courage," Arabella snickered.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said defensively, "you're one to talk!"

"Yea, but I'm not a Gryffindor so ha!" She stuck her tongue out as Harry gently swatted her arm.

"You have been, haven't you?" asked Sirius, getting the two back on track. The elder Potters, Sirius and Remus had watched the two interact in amusement, all bypassing the information that Arabella was, in fact, not a Gryffindor.

Harry sagged. "Maybe," he said.

"Good Lord!" Elisabeth cried. "Why in heaven's name were you under that!"

"Some people took a rather….strong…..dislike….to us," Arabella said, struggling to find the correct words.

Everyone looked like they wanted to say more, but they were interrupted by the fire flaring and a figure toppling out of it.

"Elisa get the boys in here now! There's been a break in the wards and I don't know if it's dangerous yet!"

"Too late!" James laughed. "We found 'the disturbance' already."

"What! Where!" A man who looked extraordinarily like Harry and James ran into the room. He stopped short at the sight of Harry and Arabella (who still had their family tree shining over their head) sitting on the couch with the rest of the family surrounding them.

"Um… this is really awkward, and I have no idea what one is supposed to say in this type of situation, so I'm just going to go with… Hello, how are you," Harry said and Arabella face palmed again. 'Great introduction Harry,' she thought sarcastically as she waved at the man.

His grandfather stared at him incredulously for a second, before saying, "Yep; definitely James'," and walking over to them.

"Oi! He only said one thing! How can you already tell he's mine?!" James cried.

"Well for one thing he looks exactly like you, for another he's got his family tree floating over his head, and finally (and the most revealing of all) only you would say that type of thing in this type of situation," his father answered him. "Now, would anyone care to explain to me why I've got a grandson and granddaughter who's about six when I didn't even have any grandchildren at all when I left this morning?"

"I'm not six!" Harry cried angrily.

"You are, however, extremely injured, and I need you to sit still so I can find out what's wrong with you and start to heal it," Elisabeth said. Harry pouted as Arabella discretely made her way off the couch, her self-preservation skills kicking in.

"Ok, Harry, Arabella, can you just explain this to me?" Charles asked.

Harry looked at his grandfather and started to explain. "Sirius' mad cousin was having a death duel with Molly Weasley when we got hit by a stray spell. It didn't do anything for a while, but then it threw us back in time and deaged us," Harry explained.

"Why were you close enough to people having a death duel to be hit by a stray spell?" James asked.

"We were supposed to be dead, but we weren't and neither of us wanted people to know that, so we put on the old cloak and snuck out. There're only so many places you can move in a crowded hall while your wear an invisibility cloak," Arabella answered vaguely.

"I am sooooo confused right now," Sirius said in a conversational tone.

Harry and Arabella was starting to feel overwhelmed. They hadn't slept in three days (if you didn't count the brief nap they had when James was carrying him to the house) and all their injuries were starting to catch up to them. Not to mention they were literally surrounded by people that were all dead in their time, including their dad and grandparents – whom they had never had any interaction with (since they were dead).

James saw the energy draining out of his kids, and wasn't that a strange thing to say, and was instantly concerned. He would question his son and daughter later, right now they both obviously needed sleep.

"Lay off. There's nothing they can tell you now that they can't tell you tomorrow," James said. "They both need to be healed and then go to sleep." James' parents looked at him with pride. It wasn't often that James showed that he could be mature, but it seemed that when it came to Harry and Arabella James already considered the kids his own and would treat them that way.

James was unable to resist the adorable sleepy look that Harry and Arabella sported. Harry, with his big, round sleepy green eyes and Arabella, with his own hazel eyes covered in a thin strip of haze, were beyond cute. He had known the kids for not even half an hour, and Harry and Arabella already had James wrapped around their tiny fingers.

He picked Harry and Arabella up (ignoring their feeble protests) and sat down on the couch before placing them in his lap, one child on each leg. Harry and Arabella soon stopped protesting to yawn and borrow into their father's chest before giving in to sleep.

"They're adorable!" Elisabeth whisper-squealed. "I can't wait until they are both actually born!"

"You should probably undo the glamour's while they are sleeping. Neither of them are going to let you take them down if they are awake," James whispered. "All Potters are stubborn," he added to the odd looks he was getting, "he didn't want you to take them off earlier, and I bet the same can be said for Arabella, so it'd be better to do it while they're asleep than have to fight them about it after they wake up."

"Very good point," Remus said, looking impressed.

Elisa said a spell and Harry and Arabella's glamour's dropped. Both kids shrunk even more, and got thinner. Bruises, cuts, and burns showed all over the two children along with dried blood. Their hair was matted with dust and grime. Neither child wasn't in good shape at all.

James was livid and wondered what his future-self had allowed his children to go through. Harry was just barely of age after all; his father would still have a lot of authority in his life. And Arabella was only sixteen, she would still be under his authority. James was even willing to bet that Harry and Arabella were still in school!

"I can't heal them while they're asleep. Most times healing stings a bit at the very least, and that would wake them. They need sleep as much as they need to be healed. Let's wait until they wake back up," Elisa whispered, both Potter head of households staring at their grandchildren in worry.

Harry and Arabella didn't wake back up that whole day or the night that followed. James held them for most of that time, sometimes allowing Sirius or Remus to hold one child while he held another, but those periods were far and few in between. James talked a little with Sirius and Remus, but mostly just marveled at the tiny children he held. Remus seemed to like this occupation just fine, and even Sirius (who normally wouldn't sit still if you paid him to) seemed to find sitting there staring at Harry and Arabella the most intriguing thing he had ever done.

The three of them only left Harry and Arabella to eat dinner. When it was time for bed James easily carried the two upstairs. He then realized he had forgotten to ask his parents to conjure an extra bed in their room. Sirius and Remus could've had their own rooms when they moved in, but the marauders wanted to be together. James shrugged and laid Harry and Arabella down on his own bed. He found an old pair of his pajamas and conjured another pair for Arabella before changed his kids into them. It was scary, how tiny Harry was, and Arabella was even tinier. Faintly, James could make out even more cuts and bruises on their skin and knew he would have to ask his children about that.

Once he had finished changing Harry and Arabella and had changed himself he climbed into the bed next to them. He had placed a pillow against the wall that one side of his bed bordered and laid Harry and Arabella there before laying down himself, so both children were successfully enclosed on the bed with no way of falling off. Arabella unconsciously snuggled into James, hiding her face in her father's chest while Harry had wrapped his small hand around one of his fingers. James smiled softly and held his children close. Remus and Sirius smiled gently. Everything was peaceful and perfect.


	3. Chapter 3: Discoveries

Disclaimer:

Remus: "Why am I just standing there?"

Me: "Uhhmmmm…..pass?"

Remus: Narrows eyes "I want my cubs" Eyes glow yellow

Me: Gulps "You'll have them"

Remus: Smiles "Great! J.K Rowling owns us, now onto the chapter"

Chapter Three: Discoveries

Arabella woke up snuggled into something large and warm. This was not something she was used to at all. She sat up quickly, waking Harry in the process who immediately became alert. James (the large, warm thing she had been snuggled up to) sat up so quickly that he fell off the bed.

He landed on the floor with a 'THUM!' that woke Sirius and Remus.

"Morning," he yawned from the floor. He had taken all the blankets with him when he fell and both Harry and Arabella shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. Sirius and Remus laughed at James while Harry and Arabella sneezed and shivered a little more violently. They hoped they weren't getting a cold.

James detangled himself from the blankets as fast as he could and shot to his feet, instantly pressing his palms against each child's forehead as they scowled and tried to wiggle away from him.

"Morning Harry! Arabella! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," Harry said somewhat drowsily.

James releases them from his 'checkup' deeming to tell his mother about it when they got downstairs. . "That's great! Now if we could have the truth it would be even better!" he cried.

Harry blushed. "Sorry, it's kind of a reflex," Harry said while Arabella hid a giggle. He looked down at himself. "Hey, who took off my glamour's!" he cried, skillfully turning attention away from how he was feeling. James caught this but decided not to pursue it.

"Mum did," James answered, "we decided it would be easier for all of us if we removed them while you were sleeping rather than fight about it when you both woke up."

"True," Arabella agreed reluctantly, a pout forming along her lips.

"Let's go have breakfast, and then Mum will heal you," Sirius added, "She couldn't do it before because it would've woken you up."

"I know it would've. There's nothing wrong with us that's life threatening anyway." Arabella stated matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"I know life threatening when I feel it, and none of this is life threatening," Harry answered.

'What's your definition of life threatening?" James asked. "Give us a few examples."

"Let's see, hanging off a broom by one hand while your eighty feet in the air because your teacher jinxed your broom to buck you off, dodging a twelve foot mountain troll's club because you ran into one trying to warn a girl that said troll had broken into the school, running into a giant three headed dog that looks like it wants to bite you in half-" Harry began before Arabella took over.

"Battling a Basilisk with no wand and it's only thought is to kill you, dodging a jinxed buldger sent by a mad, but helpful house elf, flying on the back of a rouge Hippogriff –"

"Ok, ok, we get it," James laughed. "We were thinking something a little more realistic though." Harry and Arabella blinked. They had actually been trying to remember all the situations that they had been in where they had nearly died. Oh well, it was probably better if their Father (who both were quickly learning was going to be overprotective) didn't know how many times they had nearly died.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Elisa yelled from downstairs. Remus and Sirius were out the door and half way down the stairs before she had even finished her sentence. James paused only long enough to scoop Harry and Arabella into his arms before following. Both kids held tight to James to keep from falling.

When they arrived in the kitchen they were greeted by a surprise; Albus Dumbledore, in flesh and blood, was standing in the middle of the room. Harry shrank closer to James whilst Arabella grabbed her Father's shirt in a tighter hold. This was the man responsible for so many crimes against them. Nearly all of their pain and suffering stemmed from the man in front of them.

James tightened his hold on his kids; it seemed they didn't like Dumbledore very much either.

"Ah, hello James. And this must be Harry and Arabella," Dumbledore said. Said kids in question shrank even closer to their father.

"Hi," they both mumbled, not looking up at the Headmaster.

"What you have managed to do is very powerful, Harry, Arabella. In fact, I think Merlin himself was the only other person to ever accomplish it. Some people say that's how he got his wisdom, you know. By living multiple lives. Time travel of this magnitude is-" Dumbledore was about to go off on one of his long boring speeches. The purpose of these speeches was to get you to zone out and then say yes when asked a question to prove that you'd been paying attention.

"Can we skip the long boring speech and get to the reason you're here?" James asked rather rudely. Harry and Arabella giggled, happy to know that their father (at this time) was not under Dumbledore's thumb, but Charles and Elisabeth gasped.

"James! Don't be so rude!" Elisabeth scolded loudly.

"He's scaring Harry and Arabella! They've probably never even seen him before!" James cried.

"Ah yes, you haven't been to Hogwarts yet have you Harry? Arabella? How old are you, four?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am not four!" Harry cried indignantly before Arabella elbowed him in his ribs rather harshly.

"Five then," Dumbledore said. "I'm quite sorry to say that you will not be able to return to your own time."

"WHAT!" every person in the room yelled.

"Headmaster please, there has to be some way we can get Harry and Arabella back to their time," Elisabeth pleaded.

"No, there isn't. I'm sorry to say that the only way to get Harry and Arabella back to their time is to have them grow up again. They will grow at a normal rate until we reach the time they are conceived. At this time the body they are now inhabiting will die, and they will become nothing more than an unborn child in their mother's stomach. He will then be born again and will grow the natural way a second time."

"So we can't go home?" Harry asked unhappily. The time line Dumbledore had laid before him made him slightly sick. He resolved that he would have to do something about the whole 'being reborn' thing. He highly doubted Dumbledore had actually tried to find a way around being reborn. If Harry ended up not like Dumbledore then Harry being reborn would be a perfect opportunity for Dumbledore to influence Harry from a young age. He could easily have Harry in his pocket if he could get in the child's good graces at an early age.

Arabella was thinking along the same lines. Dumbledore would have no control over their lives if they could help it. If she was stuck here, she was damn sure going to make sure that things would change. Her parents would be warned beforehand of everything.

"No Harry. I'm sorry but the best thing to do would probably be to stay here and pretend you are James' brother. Most wizarding children aren't introduced to the magical world until they're five anyway, so you won't need to think of a cover. With that said I will take my leave. Unless you need something else?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, that's all. Thank you Albus," Charles said.

Dumbledore nodded and walked over to the fire. "I look forward to seeing you at school boys," he said nodding to Sirius, James, and Remus. "Elisabeth, I was wondering if you would consider taking the position of muggle studies teacher. I do not need your answer now. Take time to think this over. Charles, I am very grateful that you will take time off being an auror to teach DADA. I will see you all soon." And with that he went through the fire.

Harry and Arabella wiggled and James set them down.

"James," Elisabeth cried, turning on her son, "I've told you before about being rude to Professor Dumbledore!"

"I don't trust him mother," James said. Harry and Arabella were proud that their father had that much common sense. Honestly people should warn their children against manipulative old men, not praise them as much as they praised Dumbledore.

"You have absolutely no reason to feel that way about him! He's never done anything to you and probably never will!" Elisabeth continued angrily.

Harry and Arabella grabbed James' hand in a tight grip. "Dad's right," Harry said softly. "Dumbledore is the last person in the world that I would trust. Well, that doesn't include Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but that's about it. I would actually trust a few Death Eaters over him," he added, thinking of the spies he and Arabella had.

Charles and Elisabeth stared at him. "I know you have the right to feel any way you choose about Dumbledore, but did you really have to teach your children to feel the same way?" Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Arabella scoffed and lightly kicked the floor with her feet. "Dad didn't teach us anything about Dumbledore. By the time he's grown and married Dumbledore has Dad under his thumb. I don't even think it was Dad's choice. I actually suspect compulsion and trust charms and potions were administered daily to keep him under. Dumbledore is nothing but a manipulative old man who cares for nothing and no one more then himself," she said firmly. She really believed the only reason Dumbledore was on the light side was because he could make himself look like a hero that way. All the people loved, and he held almost all the political power in the country. He had been right about himself; power was his weakness.

"Arabella those are some pretty strong accusations. Are you sure that's what really happened? Maybe you're just mistaken," Elisabeth said softly.

"I know what I'm talking about," Arabella stated harshly, yanking her hand out of James. "I may look like a five-year-old, but I'm really sixteen." At which point she realized Dumbledore didn't know this. This was certainly going to be fun. "Trusting Dumbledore has almost gotten me killed several times. And that isn't even counting the time he deliberately sent me into a situation that he was positive I wouldn't make it out of alive." There were sharp intakes of breath throughout the room while Harry nodded along with his sister. If Dumbledore had done anything (even something as small as asking Harry and Arabella to do something that had resulted in them getting a bruise) to Harry and Arabella he had better watch out; he would now have to deal with their family.

"Well," Elisabeth said finally, unsure what she should do with this information, "we should have breakfast so I can heal you two."

Everyone turned to the table. Harry found himself picked up and set back down on his Father's lap. Arabella was snickering off to the side before James conjured a high chair for her and placed her in it. Now Harry was laughing at his sister's indignant squeak. Arabella opened her mouth to protest before James shot her a warning look, and she huffed resigned to her fate. He wasn't going to object being in his father's lap; it was comfortable, and he was still tired. It seemed his small body took more time to recuperate from being kept up for three days straight and essentially dying.

Harry went to fill his plate and got a surprise when he turned his attention to his stomach and realized he was not hungry at all. He thought back to when he really was around the age eleven and realized he would be used to eating about once a week. Three days was not a long time to go without eating for him. He sometimes thought it was only his magic that kept him alive during his years at the Dursley's; he was sure he would've starved to death long ago if he hadn't been a wizard.

Arabella was feeling similarly and just poked the food her grandmother had placed on her plate. She moved the eggs around and slowly bit into a strawberry. Her thoughts consumed most of her mind. What was everyone doing in the future? Were they looking for them? They had made so many plans . . . what would they do now?

Harry had grabbed a piece of bacon and nibbled it a bit. He really wasn't hungry. The bacon tasted rich and heavy, he normally was only allowed toast when he was younger.

Harry fell deep into his thoughts, forgetting about the bacon in the process. He thought about Ron and Hermione, who he would probably never see again. He thought about Ginny, who Ron told him had been cheating on him ever since they had first started going out. This had really hurt as he had been planning to marry her someday. He thought of the rest of the Weasley family who were all closer than just friends.

Harry looked up when he felt eyes on him. "Are you going to eat anymore? Harry? Arabella? "Sirius asked in a worried voice. Harry shook his head. "But you hardly ate anything!' Sirius exclaimed in surprise.

"I was always a light eater," Harry said softly with Arabella nodding along.

"Well, as long as you're done we should probably see what's wrong with you and try to fix it," Elisabeth said. She would deal with whatever problems Harry and Arabella had with eating later; right now the most important thing was to heal them. The family moved to the living room and James put Harry and Arabella down on the couch he had sat on the day before.

Elisabeth took several diagnostic spells on her grandchildren. Several pages of results came spewing out of her wand tip. The results made her gasp in horror. "But…but….you should be dead!" she cried.

Harry and Arabella closed their eyes as everyone else went deathly pale. "Please tell me you didn't do one that would show any injury I ever had in my entire life," Harry pleaded.

"She always does that to new patients," James said shakily. He picked his kids up again and sat down on the couch before placing them in his lap. Harry and Arabella were beginning to get the feeling that their father was never going to get enough of having them in his arms.

"That's not all she does though," Remus added. "She makes lists that tell what creatures you've been in contact with and what spells you've been hit with too."

Arabella groaned. "Great, she's probably gone into shock then."

"You can't have been in contact with that many bad things," James said, "after all she's seen my medical record; she's probably prepared for anything."

"Their record is a hundred times worse than yours," Elisabeth said shakily, "I didn't even think that was possible until today. You mind telling me how you both survived the killing curse not once, but twice?" Harry and Arabella winced as gasps of horror went around the room.

"You did what!" James asked as he hugged Harry and Arabella almost too tightly. "Why did I let you get into a position where that curse could be shot at you?"

"You didn't have a choice," Harry said grimly. "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore was mostly responsible both times, though I don't place the blame entirely on him. There are a few others who deserve special mention too."

"Does this have anything to do with why you don't like Peter?" Sirius asked.

"How did you know he doesn't like Peter?" Charles asked.

"Because when he gave us his oath that he wouldn't hurt anyone in the Potter family he didn't include Peter," Sirius said as though this should be obvious. "Wait, Arabella didn't give any oath. . ."

James glared at Sirius while Arabella shrugged. "And I won't make such an oath. You may be my family, but Harry comes first and I will use any means necessary should any of you become a threat to us." Everyone paused as they looked at the tiny girl that spoke with such conviction that her family would even think about harming them.

"Yes, it actually has almost everything to do with Peter. I don't want to have to tell this story more than once. If there's anyone else you want to hear it then you should get them now." Harry said drawing the attention back on him.

James hesitated for a second. "Your mother deserves to know as much as I do. I know where she lives, we could take you there."

"Wouldn't it be considered rude to just pop up at their house without invitation?" Charles asked.

"We could pop up at their house and invite them here," James suggested.

"Good idea!" Sirius cried. "I hope she doesn't try to slap you this time James." James rolled his eyes.

Elisabeth quickly healed up Harry and Arabella's injuries. She clucked over their broken arm and sprained ankle ("Thank goodness James seems to like carrying you!"). She nearly shrieked over the after effects of the cruciatus and malnutrition. But in the end she returned them to James for the traveling time.


	4. Chapter 4: Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I had all these written out for weeks and then my friend decided to make me a fanfiction account, hope you all enjoy! J J.K Rowling is the proud owner of this amazing series. I own nothing by Arabella and my cookies.

Chapter Four: Privet Drive

Elisabeth and Charles apparated the whole family to right outside Lily's house. James held Harry and Arabella while they apparated.

"I hate apparating," Harry mumbled, relaxing into his father's chest while Arabella clung to him, eyes scrunched up in discontent.

Harry and Arabella finally looked up at their surroundings and was stunned to see that they were at Privet Drive! They two whimpered and drew even closer to James.

"What's the matter?" James asked quietly.

"I have really, really, really bad memories from this place. I had thought I finally left it behind forever," Harry said back.

"Can we get this over with as fast as we can please?" Arabella said softly.

James immediately walked up to the front door of number four and knocked quite loudly.

"I would've thought you would take a moment to try and touch up a bit James," Sirius teased.

"Harry and Arabella don't like it here," James told him, "says it brings back bad memories." Sirius understood instantly. If it made the youngest Potters uncomfortable then it had to go.

Petunia Evans opened the door. Harry almost whimpered again and buried his face in his father's shirt with his sister.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked rather rudely.

"We know Lily from school. I had something that I kind of needed to talk to her about, could we please see her?" James said politely.

"Go on to the living room. Don't expect me to show you the way; I don't want to get too close to your freakiness," Petunia responded.

"What an awful girl," James muttered under his breath.

"It's fine. Just ignore her. The living room is that way," Arabella muttered back, wiggling in her father's arms to be let down. She led the others through the house to the living room, shuddering violently as they passed the cupboard under the stairs. James was concerned, both Harry and Arabella were shaking horribly. He didn't think the two could be in this house for much longer without something happening.

Memories came at Harry and Arabella from all sides as they made their way through the house. Memories from every year they had lived in this house. Awful memories of a life full of abuse. Harry hadn't even realized he had been abused until this day, while Arabella had realized the fact in her third year when she had spent the holidays with her housemates. Harry had known he and his sister had been neglected, but looking back at all the slaps, punches, kicks, frying pans to the head, and God knows what else he had taken, he realized that there was no way around the fact the he most certainly had been abused.

When they made it to the living room they heard Petunia muttering about freakishness under her breath before yelling up the stairs.

"Lily! Some of your freak friends are here!"

"What's her problem?" Remus asked. He was normally the polite one so that drew some odd looks.

"She doesn't like magic," Harry muttered. "She was jealous that Mum got magic and she didn't, so she decided to hate everything to do with it."

"She's awful," James muttered into Harry's hair. This comment was lost on his son who was trying to push the memories away. He wanted them anywhere but in his head.

As they approached the living room James lifted Arabella back to one of his hips and kept a strong hold on his children who were still shaking.

"What's wrong Pet?" Vernon Dursley asked, poking his head into the living room. Arabella squeaked and whimpered before clawing James's side trying to hide herself in his shirt. James, taken aback by his daughter's actions, quickly handed Harry off to Sirius, and began stroking Arabella's hair, cooing to her and bouncing her up and down.

"Nothing, darling!" Petunia called happily. "Just some of my sister's freak friends."

"Petunia, how many times do we have to tell you? Your sister isn't a freak! She is simply gifted in more ways than most people," a woman asked as she walked into the room. "I apologize for her," she added a little stiffly to the Potters. "I don't think we've met. My name is Rose Evans and this is my husband Brian." They shook hands.

"It-it's quite alright," Elisabeth said, in partial shock. She had never met anyone so unpleasant. "I am Elisabeth Potter, this is my husband Charles, my son James, and his adopted brothers Sirius and Remus."

"Do please sit down," Brian added. "We've heard quite a lot about your boys from Lily."

"Please tell me there was at least one good comment about at least one of them?" Charles half begged.

Brian chuckled. "I think there might've been one or two about Remus," he said weakly. Lily walked into the room at that moment.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she asked in a nasty voice as she paused in the door way. "If you've come to try and convince me those kids are mine too then you've made a few mistakes. One, we have never done anything together, two, they are both far too old, and three, the boy doesn't look anything like me and the girl looks too much like me. I know you're vain, but surely you know that a child inherits genes from both parents."

"Wow, she got it in one James. I think she's finally getting to know you better," Sirius said teasingly.

"This isn't something to play around with Sirius. They are both real people you know, not just something I transfigured with my wand and charmed to move," James said.

"Sorry," Sirius said softly as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I don't believe you Potter," Lily said in disgust. "If you think for one second-" her sentence cut off abruptly as she finally caught a glimpse of Harry and Arabella's eyes.

They, on the other hand, finally managed to get the memories out of their head. Literally. Life sized images from different parts of their life popped up all throughout the house.

"I didn't mean to do that," Harry said softly. "I wanted them out of my head, but not literally."

"Nice," Sirius smirked. "What are they?"

"Scenes from our life," Arabella said softly. "I don't know how to get them to start playing though."

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Harry and Arabella were sent here yesterday from the future," Charles answered. "They are your children. They also happens to be James' kids as well."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Lily asked.

"I can do a spell that will show a person's family tree," Elisabeth offered.

"Ok," Lily agreed. Seconds later Harry and Arabella's family tree was floating above their head again.

"So I do fall for him? What kind of idiotic thing happened for that to be true?" Lily groaned. "Where was Severus to keep me grounded?"

Harry stiffened. "He called you a mudblood at the end of fifth year. He said he was sorry and he didn't mean it, but you wouldn't forgive him. He didn't like me," the last bit was rather unnecessary.

"Well, if you didn't go gallivanting around like the foolish Gryffindor you are, he wouldn't have been so hard on you." Arabella teased, but also defended the Slytherin Head of House.

"Please, we all knew Snape hated my guts." Harry retorted. "He simply loved you because you were part of his house!"

"It helps that I didn't blow my potions up like certain people," Arabella giggled.

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're not a Gryffindor?!"

"Obviously, I thought we already covered that" Arabella said.

"B... but you're a Potter!" Sirius stuttered out. Arabella sighed and looked down. She had always wondered how her parent's would've reacted to her house placement. Would they hate her now?

"Yes, she is a Potter." James glared at his friend, bouncing Arabella a bit as he caught her downtrodden face. "And I bet she is making all of us proud as a Slytherin." Arabella's head shot up and she grinned wrapping her arms around her father's neck and hugging him, missing the small smile that appeared on his face.

Elisabeth and Charles watched James with proud smiles, happy to know that their son had grown into a fine young man. Harry was smiling at his sister and dad, knowing that Arabella had always feared her parents would hate her for being a Slytherin.

Lily had watched the interaction closely. She saw how Arabella had deflated when Sirius began talking and before she could step in, too her surprise, James beat her to it. She hadn't expected him to jump in, let alone say what he did.

"You spent a lot of time here," Brian observed the multiple images hovering along the house.

Harry winced. "We lived here," he said.

"Why did you live here?" Rose asked with curiosity. "Brian and I were going to leave the house to Petunia."

"You did," Harry and Arabella said with a slight shudder.

"Then why did you grow up here?" James asked, hugging Arabella closer, whether for her comfort or his own, she didn't know.

Harry stared into space for a moment. "I was only one, but I still remember it. Before it was just a lot of green light, but then I got the whole memory from him," his voice was as vacant as his eyes, it looked like he was reliving horrible things.

Everyone in the room stiffened and James collected Harry from Sirius. They all knew what green light meant.

"It was just a normal family night. It was Halloween of 81. We were in hiding, we used the fedlius charm too. Peter was the secret keeper, but you told everyone it was Sirius. You thought it would be the perfect distraction; Voldemort would go after Sirius, but Sirius would never be able to tell. You never even told Remus. Everyone knew there was a traitor near the Potters and had been for a year. Information was being leaked. You all thought it was most likely Remus, because it wasn't Sirius, and Peter wouldn't have the guts to go to Voldemort. You were wrong.

Dad and I were in the living room. He was making different colored puffs of smoke come out of his wand, and I was chasing them. Mum had just finished feeding Arabella and had handed her off to dad. Mom had lifted me up to take me up to bed. The door was blasted open seconds later. Dad had shoved Arabella to Mum and ran into the entrance; he didn't even have his wand."

James wondered how he could be stupid enough to leave his wand laying around, he never let it leave his side now.

"He yelled to Mum to take us and run, that he would hold Voldemort off, but Voldemort killed him. He…he didn't even have a wand." The last part was in a whisper.

Lily moved over and sat down on the couch next to James (who was still holding Harry and Arabella). She knew she was probably going to be next. Judging by the looks on everyone else's face they were too stunned and horrified to comprehend that though. Except James. He seemed rather clam for being told he was going to die in six years.

"He went upstairs then. He was laughing." Harry shuddered. "Mum was screaming, she had heard Dad say to leave, but she was trapped upstairs. She tried to barricade the door, but she didn't have her wand either."

Lily looked startled.

"Voldemort blasted the door open easily. Mum dropped me in the crib with Arabella and turned to face him. She begged, pleaded for our life, even at the coast of hers. 'Not Harry, not Arabella, please not my children! Please, I'll do anything!' she screamed. 'Stand aside silly girl, stand aside!' was all he would say. When she wouldn't move he killed her anyways. I can still hear her screams, she was much closer to me so they're much clearer.

Arabella and I were next. Ella was laying right next to me and he cast the killing curse."

Lily shrieked at that. She was just now starting to accept that these children were hers, but that didn't mean the idea of them dying didn't make her want to give a very girly, high pitched scream and faint. She snatched Harry and Arabella from James rather more roughly then she normally would and hugged them a bit too tightly.

"You are not allowed to die!" she yelled a little hysterically.

Harry and Arabella looked startled, but tried to reassure her. "It's ok," Harry said, patting her back rather awkwardly. It was a bit hard when she was practically strangling him.

"We didn't die," Arabella added unnecessarily.

Lily didn't really respond. James was also rather pale and seemed to need to touch part of Harry and Arabella to reassure himself, as he was clinging almost painfully to Harry's hand and Arabella's leg.

"Why? Why didn't you die? Lily said there was no way to live through the killing curse. Hence, the name," Brain said, looking very pale and worried.

"Mum sacrificed herself for us. She gave her life for ours even though she didn't have to. Her sacrifice runs in our blood still," Harry answered softly.

Arabella snorted at that, bringing the attention to herself. When she realized everyone was staring she blinked and tilted her head, "what?"

"What's wrong with Harry's answer?" Elisabeth asked wearily.

"Nothing, I mean it is the truth. Mum's love, her sacrifice saved our lives," Arabella stated. "It just wasn't the end of things. . ." she trailed off. Harry understood what she meant and hung his head. The horcrux's.

Lily hugged Harry and Arabella tightly. "I hope your life after that got a little calmer. I suppose you were sent to live with Black." She eyed him warily.

"Um…see, that's the thing. Everyone thought he was your secret keeper, meaning they thought he sold you out to Voldemort. That really wasn't helped by the fact that he went after darling Peter. He cornered Peter in a street, but Peter shouted some," here Harry paused, this was normally where he swore, but two sets of grandparents and his parents probably wouldn't appreciate that and Arabella thought the same based on her giggle, "nonsense about how Sirius betrayed them. He then blew up the street, cut off his own finger, transformed to his Animagus (which is a rat) and ran down into the sewer, which (in my opinion) is where he belonged." Everyone gapped at him.

"Wow, what happened to Sirius?" Remus asked worriedly.

Harry grimaced. "When Peter blew the street apart he killed twelve muggles. Eyewitnesses of the event said they saw Sirius do it. That really wasn't helped by the fact that Sirius started laughing hysterically when the aurors came to pick him up."

"What the heck Sirius?" James asked.

"It was perfectly understandable," Arabella responded for Sirius. "He was in shock and he either had to laugh or burst out crying. Since Sirius doesn't like crying in front of people that was out, and all there was left to do was laugh."

"Oh," Sirius said. He didn't understand how this could've happened. He could grasp exactly what Harry and Arabella were saying, but none of it really made sense in his brain. Peter a traitor? But Peter was so small and weak; so in need of protection. But if he thought the marauders couldn't protect him then he would certainly go to someone he thought could. Everyone else was reaching the same conclusion, except Rose and Brian because they didn't know Peter.

"Wait a second," James said, a smile blossoming, "that means we succeeded in becoming Animagus'!"

Elisabeth and Charles suddenly got dangerous looks on their faces. "Very nice James. I think you just managed to reveal that we didn't do it the legal way," Sirius said.

"What do you mean 'didn't do it the legal way'?" Charles asked in a barely controlled voice.

"Well….um…we…uh," James and Sirius stuttered.

"What they mean is that they managed to accomplish full transformation sometime during their fifth year," Harry said more calmly then he felt. It was really hard to have to relive all this.

"I think they spent the better part of third and fourth years researching it too," Arabella beamed.

"Thanks kids," Sirius said dryly.

"Any time!" Arabella saluted him with a cheeky grin to which Lily covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Her kids were simply adorable.

"Well they were going to find out sometime," Harry protested. "Anyway, I think it was good that you did it. It certainly helped you, Sirius."

"Why did it help me?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"It helped you stay sane in Azkaban," Harry said flatly. "You told me the only reason you were still sane was because you knew you were innocent and when you were in dog form the dementors didn't have as bad of an effect."

Sirius' jaw dropped.

Harry and Arabella grinned wickedly. "You looked like hell when you broke out though."

"What!" Everyone cried out.

"Isn't this prison supposed to be so secure that no one has ever broken out of it?" Rose asked.

"Sirius was the first," Harry confirmed.

"Very nice Sirius," James said in an impressed voice. "How did he manage that?"

"He changed into his dog form and swam to the main land," Harry said. "I think he nearly died in the attempt. That's a story from my third year though; we're skipping like twelve years."

"Where did you end up if it wasn't with Remus or Sirius then?" Lily asked. She was rather worried. She didn't have any super close friends, not like the marauders. Her closest friend was Alice Meadows, another Gryffindor in her year, but they weren't best friends or anything.

Harry and Arabella winced. James' grip on his hand and her leg tightened, and everyone else (except Lily, who couldn't see his face) tensed.

"We went to live with our only living relatives at the time," Harry admitted. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"Did you hear that Vernon! We get married!" Petunia squealed from the doorway. She turned and embraced the large man behind her. Harry and Arabella, on the other hand, shrank away from both of them and moved closer to their mother.

"What were you doing there Petunia?" Lily asked. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Of course not, why would I want to eavesdrop on a bunch of freaks?" Petunia answered. "No, I just wanted to say that there are pictures of the little freak all over the house. They look like they could move, and I don't want to be around if they do."

"That was our fault," Harry said softly, cuddling as close as he could get to his mother. Arabella had crawled over him and plopped herself in her dad's lap, trying to hide herself in his shirt. Aunt Petunia looked rather like she used to (would?) when she swung frying pans at their heads.

"Of course it was, only a little freak wouldn't have enough control to make sure no one else had to suffer from their freakiness," Petunia answered snidely.

Harry flinched back as she walked closer to him. James frowned and gently lifted Harry out of Lily's arms and into his own, placing him besides Arabella, before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It was an accident," Charles said, frowning at her. "Young children often have uncontrolled bursts of magic."

Petunia sneered at him. "I know that all too well, don't I? I was normally the victim of them before."

"You liked it!" Lily cried. "You would ask me to do little things like fix the lose threads on your dresses and I would do it for you!"

"Girls, that's enough," their father intoned. He looked a little embarrassed for having his children fight over something in front of guests.

Petunia and Lily glared at each other, but said nothing.

"So how was your life with us?" Vernon asked curiously from the doorway. If Harry and Arabella hadn't known better they would've said that Vernon looked kind and polite; like the perfect gentleman.

"Let's skip over that and get back to it at the end," Harry said quickly. "We'll watch the images instead of me telling the story." He really didn't want to tell the story. This was reluctantly accepted by the rest of them.

"So, about Hogwarts," the marauders brightened visibly.

Harry winced. "Not the most peaceful existence," he admitted reluctantly.

"Talk about understatement," Arabella muttered.

He went on to give them a brief overview of his Hogwarts years, ending with his final "duel" with Voldemort.

By the time he finished (with just the bare facts like that his first year he had saved the sorcerer's stone, and in second year he had killed a basilisk, mind you) he was beginning to think he should've just kept all this to himself and refused to tell James about it. Actually it might have been better to keep it from everyone, seeing as they were all looking rather shocked and horrified, not to mention the protective glint they were getting in their eyes.

"But the actual year leading up to all these adventures was quiet and pleasant, right?" Remus asked in a horrified voice.

Harry and Arabella laughed loudly for a second, then suddenly stopped. "Oh, you were serious," he muttered. "Then, no, they were not peaceful."

This reaction wasn't reassuring at all.

"Maybe you should go into more detail," Brian suggested. "And surely Arabella would have different stories to tell, seeing as she was in a different house."

Arabella hid her wince, and began telling a more detailed summary of her six years at Hogwarts. She told her family about her sorting, the reactions that followed, to which many growls were heard as they listened to the youngest Potter state how many people said her parents would've disowned her. She told them about the accusations of being the Heir of Slytherin, the multiple hospital wing trips made because students thought she was a dark witch. She then told them about how protective her House was during her second year, when the convict and mass-murderer Sirius Black was after her and her brothers blood. Her third year she was the hostage for her brother under the Black Lake and had to find several excuses to stay away from Professor Moody, who had been Crouch Jr. She gave few details about the Graveyard, but mentioned pushing Cedric Diggory out of the AK. Reluctantly she then spoke of Umbridge, and despite being a Slytherin the woman had given her weekly detentions with the blood quill because she refused to say her brother was a liar. Fifth year she was helping her fellow housemates with their familial issues and gathering information for the upcoming war. Her sixth and final year, Arabella told of the growing war, how she along with Ginny and Neville reformed the DA and her many encounters with the Carrow Twins and Greyback.

James was gripping his children tightly, worry and anger pulsing through his veins. Worry for his children, and anger for them being put in these situations.

Charles cleared his throat, his heart beating rapidly, and said wearily, "what about you Harry?"

Harry cringed. "Do I have to?" he asked, remembering everything he had done over the years and how many laws he had broken, let alone rules.

"Yes," Lily said firmly, clinging to her children.

So Harry told them. He told them of all his many adventures at a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of three headed dogs and mirrors of desire. Of disembodied voices and dueling clubs. Of dementors and Sirius Black. Every last detail from every one of his years at Hogwarts. Harry told them of the deaths that had happened, of the families ripped apart. He spoke of the Battle at Hogwarts, which was led by him, Ron, Hermione, Arabella, Ginny and Neville. He told them about the beginning of the battle, of reuniting with Arabella after she had been kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Manor where Draco had helped her escape. Harry gave vivid details about fighting the horcrux's and him and Arabella going out to the forest to die. Here, all the females, minus Petunia, shrieked and the men gasped while James was frantically checking his children over. He finally spoke of coming back and the battle with Voldemort and Arabella's battle with Greyback.

Somewhere during the middle lunch was brought in and Harry picked at it again.

By the time he was done it was around two o'clock in the afternoon.

"That," Elisabeth finally managed after several seconds of the drop jawed silence that had followed the end of Harry's story, "has to be one of the most outrageous stories I've ever heard. And do you want to know the oddest thing about it? I believe every word."

There were nods all around. Until James suddenly spoke up. "I'm never letting you out of my sight," he said firmly as he loosened his somewhat painful grip on Harry and Arabella's waist.

"We're not that troublesome," Harry and Arabella protested with a pout.

"Yes you are!" everyone else said at the same time. They pouted some more.

"Now all that's left is the images," Sirius said.

"Can't we just…..skip them, or something?" Harry asked timidly, his naturally shy and quiet nature combining with the influence of being in his younger body again and the Dursley's insistence that he never tell anyone what went on in their house to create a very wary child.

Many eyes narrowed suspiciously, but James and Sirius seemed to be the most suspicious.

"You're acting like Sirius used to whenever I asked about his family," James said slowly.

"My home life wasn't great," Sirius reluctantly admitted to the Evans' confused looks. "That's why I'm always such a goof at school. I was never allowed to play around as a child, so I'm making up for it now. At least, that's what the counselor said. She said not to try and resist it, so I don't."

"I-I never knew," Lily said brokenly. "I'm always yelling at you about acting like a five year old, I never…I never," she stuttered to a stop.

"It's ok; I never wanted you to know," Sirius said surely. "I never wanted anyone to know. I wasn't even going to go see a counselor, but James found out, and from there it all just snowballed." Sirius grinned happily. "I moved in a few weeks ago," he said.

Harry and Arabella hadn't known that was why Sirius had always acted so young, but supposed it made sense. They themselves had never had a single chance to act like a child. Harry and Arabella had always either been the house elf or the savior. Never just a child. They both sincerely hoped neither of them would start acting like a child now either.

"Well, I'm glad you got out of a bad situation," Brian said uncertainly.

"Thanks," Sirius said with a wide grin. "I was already spending most of my time at James' anyway."

"Very true," said Charles, "but I think we're straying from the original topic of discussion."

Harry and Arabella's hopes that that would be forgotten went down the drain.

"No, Harry, Arabella, we can't skip over the clips James said gently.

They winced but nodded. "Let me find the one from the earliest age," Harry said. James reluctantly allowed him to wriggle his way down to the floor and walk out of the room while Arabella followed him quickly, latching onto his hand. All of them couldn't help but notice how they gave both Vernon and Petunia wide berths as they passed them. This did not seem to bode well for what they would see.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Disclaimer: Do I honestly need a disclaimer for every chapter? Anyways, read, enjoy, review J J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and anything else you may recognize.

Chapter Five: Memories

Harry found the memory with the youngest projection of himself and Arabella on the front doorstep and hoped no one else had noticed. He and his sister made their way back to the living room with quick, nervous steps. Harry really didn't think his parents, grandparents and honorary uncles would react well to his home life. Oh well; it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it.

Lily sat in her living room with James Potter, something she had always thought was impossible. He also wasn't being a prat, another thing she hadn't thought was possible. The thing that really took the cake, though, was that Sirius Black, notorious prankster, actually had a reason for the fact that he acted like a two year old.

All of this was mind boggling, but none of it was even close to the strangest thing that had happened that day. That title defiantly had to go to her future son and daughter, who had showed up at her house randomly in the middle of the summer. Yes, this was going down in history as the oddest day she had ever had. And to think it had been perfectly normal when she woke up.

She was distracted from her thoughts by said son and daughter reentering the room, looking very nervous and dejected. Her heart immediately went out to the two. This surprised her because she had never thought she could feel anything but hate for something that was part of James Potter.

She didn't even bother to pause and consider what she was doing before she swooped down and picked Harry up and then Arabella. She ran her free hand through his hair soothingly as the other was rubbing soothing circles in Arabella's back.

Surprise ran through Harry's emerald eyes and Arabella's hazel ones for a second before it was replaced by such joy that Lily was almost stunned. She thought Potter was right (for once) and that their children might not have grown up in the best conditions. Why else would they look so surprised and happy to be shown the small bit of affection she had given them?

"Did you find it?" Rose asked softly, as is she were afraid to spook the kids or interrupt something private.

Harry gave a small nod. "It's on the doorstep," he replied.

The whole family got up and trooped out of the room to the door. As soon as they were all out on the front lawn the 3D images started moving.

Lily watched as the front door was opened by a much older version of her sister who had milk bottles in her hands. Petunia suddenly shrieked as she spotted the two small bundles of blankets right in front of her. She swooped down and snatched the bundles before running back into the house, glancing behind her the whole way as though she was afraid someone was watching.

"Vernon!" she called loudly as the real version of herself and the rest of the group followed her into the house. "Vernon get down here!"

The real version of Vernon seemed surprised at how rude she was.

"What!" Vernon grunted as he made his way thunderously down the stairs.

"That's not me, is it?" real Vernon asked horrified. He probably couldn't imagine becoming that fat. Honestly Lily would probably kill herself before she allowed herself to get that much out of shape. Not that she was suicidal by any means, but still.

Petunia violently tore a letter out of the bundle (which started crying) and roughly tore it open. She scanned the letter's contents for a few seconds, her face becoming stormier the longer she read. As soon as Vernon entered the room she thrust the letter at him with the instruction "Read," in a tight voice.

Vernon looked affronted, but his 3D counterpart simply grunted and scanned the letter.

"What do you want to do with them?" he asked. He looked down at the bundles and caught the baby's eye. His face softened and he softly picked up the still screaming bundle. He gently shushed baby Harry with soothing noises and gestures while peering down at baby Arabella with a soft smile.

Harry and Arabella's face went to absolute shock, their eyes opened as wide as they would go. Uncle Vernon had actually cared! It didn't matter that it had been for maybe five minutes right after they had arrived; just the fact that he cared in any sense at any time was stunning to the two, who had always known him as a heartlessly cruel man.

Petunia slapped Vernon and Vernon gave a cry of anger. "Don't comfort the little freak!" Petunia yelled at him. "Throw the thing in the closet!"

The group of people watching gave cries of outrage. Harry and Arabella winced, having heard the sentence many times and knowing nothing good ever came out of it. Lily was incensed at the small indication that her children had heard this sentence before, but before she could say anything the projections continued.

"But, Tunie," Vernon tried, "he's just a baby a few months younger than Dudley and the girl seems to only be a few months old, we can't be sure they are going to be….freakish, like their parents."

Petunia gave him a look. "That's how these things work Vernon. If the parents are freakish then the child will be freakish. Now go put it in the cupboard."

They watched as Vernon reluctantly walked out of the room and to the cupboard under the stairs.

"You were the one who insisted on that cupboard?" Harry asked in a very hurt whisper. "That's why I lived in that thing for ten years!" His face was set in an uncharacteristically ugly scowl. "I can't believe you." His voice was almost sad and disappointed. Arabella had stayed silent, her face devoid of emotion as she watched what was going on closely.

Petunia turned to him with an ugly expression on her face. "Don't talk to me like that you little freak. I would've thought you would learn better as you got older. I guess all freaks are stupid though."

Lily stared at her sister in stunned betrayal. She had known Petunia didn't like her, but she had never thought it would run this deep.

A hand suddenly swung out of nowhere towards an unsuspecting Arabella, who cried out in shock as she took notice. The hand was caught in midair just as Lily was giving a cry of surprise and twisting away.

She looked up to see that her father had her sister's hand in a tight grip and was speaking very sternly in her ear. Petunia's eyes got wide and scared. As soon as their father let go of her hand she scampered away up the stairs.

Brian Evans was practically steaming from anger; anyone could tell with a simple glance at him.

"I apologize for her again. I swear she will not be getting away with this," he said stiffly. Everyone else nodded, throwing anxious glances at Arabella who was being comforted by Harry.

"Do you know where the next one is?" Sirius asked Harry. The little boy shook his head.

"I think I saw another really small looking version of Harry and me in the kitchen though," Arabella chimed in quietly.

Sure enough, when the family moved into the kitchen there were various projections all around the room. The youngest was a three year old Harry, standing by the stove and looking rather confused. A two year old Arabella stood next to him, gripping a measuring cup tightly. Neither of them looked hardly bigger than in the last scene, but both seemed to be in much worse shape. Their clothes were rather torn up with small spots of what looked like rust in a few places.

Petunia stood next to them with a severe and faintly annoyed expression.

The projections started moving.

"You need to start earning your keep freaks, and Vernon and I have found the perfect way for you to do it," Petunia informed the small boy and girl nastily.

She thrust a heavy pan into the tiny boy's hands rather more forcefully then was needed.

"Watch me closely and follow what I do. If you can't do it then you can forget about food for the next week," Petunia instructed nastily.

Projection Harry's eyes widen considerably in panic. Lily caught Harry and Arabella wincing and wondered at it. Her son and daughter had been starved by her own sister! Someone was going to pay. Come to think of it, whoever put her children with her deranged sister was going to pay too.

The rest of the family was also not used to this kind of treatment towards their youngest and newest members, and was suitably outraged.

James seemed distraught and had wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. Lily wasn't complaining (for the first time in her life) because James didn't seem at all interested in the fact that he was touching her. He didn't even seem to notice. He was completely wrapped up in their kids, running a hand through their hair and just generally comforting the poor children. Who was taking more comfort from it was hard to tell; James seemed to need the contact as much as Harry and Arabella did.

Not that Lily blamed him, of course. There was no way come Hell or high water that she would let go of her son and daughter at this moment in time.

She knew both of them were going to have to sit down and talk sometime about how they were going to handle this, but right now wasn't the time to bring it.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," the voice of the little Harry brought them all back from their angered states enough to pay attention again.

Petunia then proceeded to try to teach Harry to cook while Arabella was forced to hand them the different utensils and ingredients that was needed.

"Excuse me," Lily said in a voice of feigned calm, "I must be mistaken; I thought I just saw Petunia trying to teach you to cook."

"And failing," Harry said laughingly. "I'd forgotten I was ever that bad," he said as his younger self had managed to burn water. This seemed to be a surprisingly easy feat for the three year old.

"Hard to believe huh Ry?" Arabella giggled. "We were terrible."

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" James asked. "She appears to be getting frustrated; surely she'll leave you alone and not try again."

"It isn't appropriate for children so young to be doing any house work beyond making their own beds," James's mother added.

"Oh she did leave me alone after I managed to pretty much ruin dinner. That doesn't mean she didn't try again the next day. And the one after. And the one after that. And every day until I finally managed to cook something edible. And then she had me cooking every meal until I was almost eleven though Arabella and I did trade off days," Harry answered.

"You stupid boy!" Petunia yelled, smacking the three year old around the head. "You just ruined your Uncle's dinner! And you girl! I said cinnamon not nutmeg! Go to your cupboard!" she screeched, racking her nails down Arabella's arm.

The tiny children whimpered and ran out the room, only to vanish at the doorway.

Outrage filled Lily. Her own sister had treated her kids this way? And her own son and daughter had had to deal with it? And they hadn't come out a complete bastard? Lily could freely admit that if she had been raised that way she would not have turned out as well as her children seemed to have.

"If she was cooking something that needed to be eaten why did she have a three year old do it?" Rose asked, outraged. Where had she gone wrong with her first born?

"I quite honestly think Uncle Vernon told her to give him an excuse to punish us. I don't know why though; he never needed one as I got older. Although things stopped getting really severe after I turned nine." Harry answered nonchalantly, as though he had not just watched his three year old self get slapped around the head. Arabella had winced at Harry's last statement, which had not gone unnoticed by her parents and grandparents.

Vernon was looking utterly and completely shocked. "But…but I wouldn't do something like that, would I?" he asked unsurely. He looked somewhat devastated.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry snorted. "I used to think maybe you were put on earth by the devil to torment me for a terrible crime I had committed in a past life or something. There was just no way a human could be that cruel and heartless." His eyes took a vacant look that Lily didn't like.

Arabella cringed, "You were absolutely horrible. If we hadn't made that deal I doubt Harry would've lived to even go to Hogwarts."

Vernon hung his head in what seemed like shame, while Harry whirled around to face Arabella.

"What deal?" He asked confused. Arabella screwed her eyes shut and refused to answer. "Arabella Lily Potter, what deal did you make?!"

"A deal that I don't regret Harrison James Potter!" Arabella fired back. "I saw what had happened, if things continued the way it was you would've died! It was easier for me, I have no regrets."

"What are you talking about?" James cried out, horrible confused and heart racing at the thought of his children hurt and dying.

"Let me just show you," Arabella sighed and lead the group to a project in the downstairs bedroom.

Harry's face paled as he remembered what had happened here when he was nine. Harry was crying, pleading with his uncle that he was sorry for doing better than Dudley on a test. Their parents and grandparents watched in shock as a Projectile Vernon slapped Harry and grabbed his belt before whipping his back.

Harry had turned away to face his sister who watched him sadly. He hugged her tightly, her words 'I don't regret it' running through his head. He had always wondered why he was never punished like this again.

The Potters and Evans were livid and sported murderous expressions as they watched little Harry go unconscious, his back a bloody mess.

The scene then changed to an eight year old Arabella, though she looked four, approaching her uncle. "I want a deal." She demanded.

"And why should I even listen to you, freak?" Vernon thundered.

"Because I can use my . . . freakishness . . . against you if you don't agree to the terms," Arabella taunted.

"You are not a FREAK!" James and Lily screeched at their children.

"What is the deal?"

"Simple, you stop whipping Harry – no, no, wait till I finish" Arabella cut off as she saw her uncle open his mouth to argue. "If you must do it, do it to me, but Harry is off limits. Boys have to take off their shirts in gym, I don't. No one will ever see the scars this way."

Vernon agreed much to the viewer's disgust and the next scene showed an eight year old Arabella being whipped with the metal side of his belt as she cried and he laughed.

The past Vernon excused himself to throw up while everyone was enraged at what had happened. James was hugging the life out of Harry while Lily was doing the same to Arabella, both parents muttering to themselves about cursing people and making sure their kids were okay.

When Vernon returned, the group solemnly walked to another projection.

This one showed a tiny boy who was around four and a girl that was three.

"I thought you said there was one for every year you were alive?" Remus half questioned.

"I did," Harry said, throwing Remus an odd look.

"Then why is this one still three?" Sirius asked.

"That one's four," Harry said, somewhat indignantly.

"Dude, do you grow at all?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Obviously, I'm bigger now then I was then," Harry explained with a grin in an overly patient voice while Arabella giggled.

"Just barely though," James said darkly. Their children could do nothing more than shrug, not being able to deny the truth in that statement.

And so they watched on. Watched trough years of horrible physical and mental abuse.

Harry and Arabella flinched every time a particularly horrible insult flew from his aunt, uncle, or cousin.

They watched through Harry's first Hogwarts letter and his blowing up of "Aunt" Marge. There were roars of outrage from all present at the insults spewing from the horrible woman's mouth.

They watched his uncle wish for him and his sister to receive the death penalty. At this point Vernon excused himself to throw up once again and then made to go home but was stopped as Arabella called out for him, a glint in her eyes. Harry immediately recognized this look and wondered what his sister had discovered.

The final memory was of Harry and Arabella departing the house for the last time at seventeen and sixteen years old.

The last memory fell silent and faded away, leaving them in stunned and horrified silence.

Harry and Arabella could only wait for the fall out they were sure would soon occur.


	6. Chapter 6: The Locket

Disclaimer: This chapter marks the beginning of my own thoughts and ideas. The previous chapters came from I-Don't-Know-Who97, but with my own ideas and tweaks added in. I only own Arabella and my cookies. Enjoy!

Chapter Six: The Locket

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL -" Sirius began only to be cut off with a look from the Potter Matriarch. Everyone was visibly upset and disturbed at what they had just witnessed. Their children, niece and nephew, grandchildren, they were abused, physically and verbally by their own family. It explains why Arabella was so hesitant to trust them fully and thought they would do something to harm her and Harry.

James and Lily were distraught. They were dead and their children had been kicked, whipped, smacked and so much more. Their little babies. James kept a strong hold on Arabella and a free hand wrapped around Lily's waist where she had an equally strong grip on Harry.

"It's all in the past," Arabella told then softly. "For us, this has already happened." This struck all who were present.

"Why did you ask me to stay?" Vernon asked sickly. He was beyond disgusted at his future self's actions.

Arabella looked around the room ignoring her uncle's question and drawing everyone's attention to her. Harry slipped his wand into his hand, cautious as his sister's eyes searched the room.

"Do you have anything against the Malfoy's?" Arabella asked her grandparents as she swirled around to look at them. Her magic crackled around them, stifling them as her anger grew. Harry looked at his sister questioningly, wondering what she was up too.

The Potter Patriarch and Matriarch exchanged confused and startled glances before Charles said, "No, we have no blood feuds going on."

Arabella grinned wickedly and Harry had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the expressions on everyone's face as they took in her smile. He had faintly heard his mum mutter "Great, another prankster," and almost lost his composure.

"Everyone form a circle around me," Arabella instructed waving away the questions her grandparents and parents shot at her. "Now link hands, Harry you know what to do."

And indeed he did. Everyone linked hands and then Harry connected his hand with the outstretched one from Arabella. While everyone was getting into position Arabella had taken out a necklace that was hidden under her shirt. The Potters and Sirius gasped in shock and were wide eyed as they took in the pristine silver locket that formed a shield around the polished emerald 'M' that laid in the center and was lined with tiny studded emeralds.

Before anyone could, vocally, express their questions about the locket Arabella grasped it tightly in one hand and spoke one word, "Safe."

A blinding white light consumed the room and everyone shut their eyes as they felt their feet lift into the air. The wind picked up around them and, as quick as apparating, they were gone and no one, save for one bitter young girl, was left at Privet Drive.

The room they appeared in was big. The décor was of the finest quality. Green drapes lined the windows and the walls were coated in a beige color. Two sofas lined the wall and an arm chair faced them.

Arabella sighed in disappointment as she observed the room. "Spell, spell, spell." She muttered as everyone released their hands.

"What's wrong Ella?" Harry asked as he approached his sister and stood near her. The rest of their family seemed to be in shock at what had just occurred.

"It's not the same, and I can't seem to remember the spell Dray used to change it," Arabella sighed.

"How do you know the Malfoys?" Charles asked, shocked that his granddaughter was carrying a Malfoy family pendant.

"Forget how she knows them!" Sirius interrupted. "Why is she so close to them to have a family pendant?!"

The Evans watched on confused Sirius went off on a tangent about the Malfoys. "Despicable, unloyal, prejudice,-"

"Enough!" Arabella interrupted, turning swiftly around to face Sirius while Harry held onto her wrist to keep her in check. It would do no good for Arabella to accidently curse Sirius. "While I understand that you hate the Malfoy's, they are important to me."

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud beeping noise was heard and Harry and Arabella froze in place.

"That's not possible," Harry exclaimed. Arabella was frantically looking over her locket.

"What's going on? What's that noise?" James asked and the noise grew louder. Wands had been slipped into everyone's hands as they looked around the room cautiously.

"It's not possible," Arabella said. "They can't be here!"

"Guess again," a drawled out voice sounded from the doorway. The man was tall, around six feet, with a lean body. Straight blonde locks framed his face and a few strands fell in front of his grey eyes. As handsome as he appeared, weariness was pronounced in his stance. Bags hung under his sunken eyes, cuts and bruises marred the skin that was visible beneath his black slacks and wrinkled silver button up.

Arabella's neck snapped immediately to look at the person, hope glimmering in her eyes amongst the confusion. Wands were immediately trained on him and James and Lily moved to snatch Harry and Arabella up. Except Arabella wasn't there. Panic ran through them and they turned to see their daughter standing in front of the man that was obviously a Malfoy.

Arabella calmed her nerves and walked in front of her best friend, war tactics coming to the for front of her mind. "During the Yule Ball, you asked me to be your date. How did you ask me?"

Draco paused in the door way, his eyes flying from a deaged Harry to a deaged Arabella. His heart raced, finally he had found her. Don't get him wrong, he cared for both Potters, but he was closest to the youngest Potter and had almost made himself sick with worry when he couldn't find her after the Battle.

"I didn't ask you," He smiled sheepishly. "You offered me a deal – I would take you so Pansy would get off my case and in return for dealing with Pansy I'd buy you anything you wanted on the next Hogsmeade trip."

Harry laughed loudly at the answer as Arabella smirked before launching herself into his arms. "I missed you so much," she mumbled into his torso. Draco hugged her back just as fiercely, mindful of her injuries she had no doubt had.

"Salazar, I had forgotten how small you and Potter were when we were eleven," Draco exclaimed after they ended the hug. He had yet to release his hold of Arabella, settling her on his hip. "Pleasure to meet you all, Draconis Lucious Malfoy, at your service." He introduced himself to the others in the room, eyes wide as he took in how many people were here that were dead in his time.

"Malfoy –"Sirius began before James cut him off worried, confused, and annoyed at his best friend's constant comments about the Malfoys.

"How did you get there?" Brian asked, "Did you come the same way as the Harry and Arabella?"

"Forgive him," Rose interjected. "He has no manners. I'm Rose, this is my husband Brian and our youngest daughter -"

"Lily Potter, or I guess it's still Evan's at this point," another man interjected coming in from the door way. He was tall as well, and muscled lined his arms. His face was freckled and his red hair was ruffled. He looked exhausted as he stood but the smile stayed on his face as his gaze landed on Harry and Arabella.

Harry's eyes widened and he launched himself out of his mother's arms much to her protest and hugged his best friend tightly while screaming "ROOONNNN!"

Ron's eyes widened at the miniature versions of his best friend. "Woah, you're tiny!"

Harry and Arabella scowled and pouted, "We are not tiny!" Arabella stuck her tongue out at them. "Wait, you got here . . . how? And why didn't you get deaged?"

"You're shield charm held up," Ron told her smiling while Harry smirked at his sister whose eyes widened. "Really should patent that one Ella."

"Patent?" Elisabeth interjected. She looked at the new comers wearily, not sure if she could trust them but knowing that these where important people to her grandchildren.

"Ella is one of the brightest witches of our age. Sixteen and has already created four charms and three potions," Draco announced, a proud grin spreading along his face as Arabella blushed at the praise.

James and Lily swelled with pride and astonishment at their daughter. She had done all that?! She was "Brilliant" James said aloud, racing forward and picking his little girl up in a spinning hug,

Arabella went wide eyed, squealing as her dad swirled her around in the air. She giggled as she looked down at his smiling face. Now, now she knew how her parents felt about her. They were proud of her! Her accomplishments!

"Can you turn us back?" Harry asked, watching his sister with a smile growing on his face. Truth be told, he had always worried about his baby sister. Many people had been quite vicious towards Arabella, and had constantly thrown comments about how their parents would hate her for being in Slytherin and turning into a 'Dark Lady'.

Before anyone could think, Draco and Ron whipped their wands out and muttered "ad aetatem tuam verum" (Google translate for "return to your true age"). A bright blue light encased the youngest Potters and when it faded Harry James and Arabella Lily Potter were returned to their true age.

The Potters and Evans family along with Sirius and Remus watched in awe as they took in their new family members. Harry, while not very tall, only standing at 5'5, had a lean seekers body lined in muscle. His unruly black locks fell down to his shoulders and you could faintly see the outline of layers cascading down. His emerald eyes shone with power and determination through his black square glasses. His clothes had transformed as well as all the others from the future. His parents and grandparents could faintly make out an outline of abs through his skin tight green silk shirt that made his eyes pop even more. Black skinny jeans with two rips on both knees hugged his legs tightly showing off how skinny he was. Lily smiled at how handsome her son was before her thoughts drifted to all the no-good girls that would have tried to get their paws on her baby and many spells and curses filled her mind.

Arabella was a beauty. She, like her brother, wasn't very tall, standing at 4'11 with a petite body. This of course didn't mean she was weak, no, Arabella was slight, but lithe and seemed to be the epitome of graceful. Her hazel eyes were pronounced by long thick eyelashes that teased her button nose. Ruby red hair cascaded down to the small of her back, layers upon layers brushing against each other. She was wearing a fitted black t-shirt with a silver cardigan thrown over and grey skinny jeans that were ripped on both legs. The outfit hugged all of her curves, exposing hips that many women would kill for and there wasn't an ounce of fat that could be detected.

The newcomers no longer looked like they had been through hell. Ron, the red head, was now sporting a red t-shirt with blue skinny jeans. His hazel eyes and red hair matched with the outfit and gave him a ruggedly handsome look. Draco, or Malfoy, as Sirius called him in his head, sported a silk silver button up and black silk tie with black skinny jeans. His hair was still down and gave him the handsome bad-boy look with the sly look in his grey eyes.

"Finally!" Arabella exclaimed, observing herself. "In my own body!"

James swallowed as he took in his kids appearances. It was one thing for them to be cute as children, but here were his grown kids looking like models! Merlin, girls and guys alike must be flocking over his babies! He was sure that if he had been alive in the future, neither one of his kids would be dating until they were fifty and that was the outmost minimum!

Elisabeth and Charles Potter were taking the new looks as good as anyone could. They had accepted the night before that they had two grandchildren, which, by the looks of it, didn't even know they had existed. Now, said grandchildren, had returned to their correct ages and were breathtaking. Tears formed at the corners of the Potter Matriarchs eyes, her babies, it was implied that neither of them would last long in the future. Their only child, their baby boy would die before his 22nd birthday and their grandbabies would be left in the hands of cold individuals that would abuse their own blood. Charles gripped his wife tightly in a side hug, he knew what was going through her mind and felt the same. Anger surged through him at the thought of what was to come. As an ex-auror he had recognized the looks in the four teenager's eyes that had appeared from the future; they may smile and laugh, but they had soldier eyes. Worn eyes that had seen too much, too much blood, too much violence, too much death and it ripped him apart. What was the future like and how messed up was it for them to be so weighed down. Why had none of the adults stepped in to help these poor children?

Rose and Brian Evans had known the moment they had found out their youngest daughter was a witch that everything would change. They had taken magic wands, owls for communication, and a talking hat quite well for muggles. But now, they were introduced to the trio of boys Lily had complained about every summer and with them, two children that claimed to be their grandchildren and from the future. They were stricken with fear and agony when it was announced that Lily would die when she was 21, and they concluded that they must've passed sometime before that as neither Harry nor Arabella seemed to recognize them. They were disgusted by their eldest daughters' actions and how she had turned out to be. They would never be able to erase the horrid words and cruel hits she had dished out on her own niece and nephew. Seeing how strong and scarred their grandchildren were, they couldn't help but smile at the beautiful children their daughter and future son-in-law had made.

Sirius and Remus were many things. Sirius was torn between demanding answers about why his precious niece and nephew – and yes they were his niece and nephew – were talking and friendly with a Malfoy. He was also in awe at how beautiful and enthralling they looked. Both Potters were the perfect blend of their parents and he just knew they were minxes. Remus was also taken aback with the appearances of Arabella and Harry. He had been observing them quietly and had pieced together that while Harry was more of the action person between the two, Arabella was clearly the brains. She analyzed the room without anyone noticing and picked up on all the subtle things. He watched as her eyes had flown all over the living room back at Privet Drive and how she had immediately located all exits and escape paths at Potter Manor. Learning that she had created her own charms and potions only solidified his observations.

Vernon had no idea what to think to be perfectly honest. He had started the day off normally, going round to his girlfriend's house for the evening. That was where the normality ended. Vernon was aware that magic existed, he had been around the Evan's family and household for nearly three years and had been let in on the family secret when Lily had accidently performed magic in front of him. When the projectiles had appeared in the house on Privet Drive he quickly became curious. When he had watched what was on them he couldn't help but be sick. How had he turned into a complete monster? And what he had done . . . disgust at his-self crawled along his skin. Watching Harry and Arabella re-age left him gob smacked. He was happy to see that they had grown into two lovely people, but couldn't help the stab of pain as he thought that they would look even better and healthier if the future him had taken care of them.

"Are the others here as well?" Everyone's thoughts were broken by the voice of Harry, a much deeper voice that suited the seventeen year old him. Arabella began bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement as she looked expectantly at Ron and Draco.

"What?" Draco pouted, "Are we not enough?" Arabella giggled while Ron and Harry snickered at the blond.

"Why would a slimy snake like you think you were enough for a Gryffindor like me?" Harry retorted teasingly and ducked away as Draco went to swat him.

"So, introductions?" Lily asked expectantly. They had all gathered to the sofas around the room, taking in the changes they hadn't noticed before. The walls had been repainted, each was dedicated to a Hogwarts House symbol. The couches, arm chairs, and bean bags were scattered in a rough circular shape so everyone would be able to see one another and a plush carpet lined the once tiled floor.

"You have to teach me that spell," Arabella sulked at a smirking Draco as she saw he had transformed the room to look like a replica of the room that was in the future.

"And have you transform the walls to all the animals in the Forbidden Forest?" Draco retorted sarcastically. "No chance love."

Once everyone had found a seat, Arabella stood to properly introduce everyone. "Dray, this is Lord Charles Potter and Lady Elisabeth Potter, Heir Apparent James Potter, and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Heir to the Black Family. This is Brian and Rose Evans, their daughter Lily Evans, Potter in the future, and Vernon Dursley. Everyone this is Draco Malfoy Heir Apparent to the Malfoy family and Ronald Weasley, sixth and final son to the Weasley Family."

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" Ron erupted as he took notice of a skinnier version of Vernon Dursley.

Vernon paled and began stuttering as Arabella sighed and sent a stinging charm at Ron who yelped in reply, his face slowly losing the red color that was rising up his skin "Relax Ron, I have a reason for this, but first you have to answer Harry's question." Arabella negotiated.

"Even my own sister hates me!" Draco exaggerated throwing his hands into the air.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "Please, if I had hated you I would've left you to Pansy's mercy." Draco quickly sat straight while Ron and Harry hid their laughs and the past people looked on confused but slightly amused at their actions.

Ron finally lost his composure and laughed loudly while Draco scowled at him. Once he was under control he turned back to the expectant faces of Harry and Arabella. "Yes, yes, everyone will be here soon." Arabella and Harry cheered. Ron smirked as he traded looks with Draco.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet," Draco drawled, making Arabella and Harry look at him perplexed. "You two get to explain to your lovely mates just what was going through your heads when you went to the bloody Forbidden Forest and died. And I assure you, we ALL will be wanting an answer." Leaning back, he took pleasure in seeing the wide eyed looks as Arabella and Harry looked at each other nervously.

'MATES?!" James and Sirius's voices rang out shaking the foundation of the building. With another quick glance, Harry and Arabella shot off climbing the stairs two at a time just as their dad and godfather's voice came to a halt as a green light began to form in the middle of the room.


End file.
